


Like wishing for rain

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Prompts: decision, desperation, drunk for Day Four at  LJ's hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like wishing for rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E for the beta. Title from “I was praying that you and me might end up together. / It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven.” – A Drop in the Ocean, Ron Pope 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

His heart broke. Shattered. Split into a billion tiny pieces that would never repair themselves.

“So this…termination is your final decision?” 

No matter what, he would retain his poise. Malfoys did not cry. Did. Not. Cry.  
Harry glanced up from where he’d been staring at the floor. 

“It’s…I can’t do this anymore to Ginny and the kids…you know I want…fuck, Draco.” Harry’s gaze fixated on the floor once more.

Draco spun away. An outside observer would think his position by the window indicated an admiration of the moonlit view of the estate gardens but Drack took the stance to simply avoid the eyes of a man he lo…had slept with. 

“I appreciate you informing me of your decision. Choly can show you out.”

Draco refused to turn back around. He heard Harry, no, _Potter_ , sigh heavily and his footsteps retreat out of the parlour. The footsteps paused once, as if to mirror their owner’s hesitation, before continuing away. Draco’s heart, if it was possible, disintegrated further. Harry – _Potter_ – was impulsive but it seemed as if the determined, bloody _just_ side of him won out in the battle of inner feelings and what was “right.” 

When he heard the front door close, Draco sunk slowly into the armchair by the window, calling for a neat whiskey from an attentive Choly. He would survive this…heartbreak the way any true Malfoy would: with a closed off expression and a stiff drink.


End file.
